


Jerman dan Amerika

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Ludwig pikir, dengan memperjuangkan sesuatu di awal sama saja dengan melahirkan kedamaian di akhir.





	Jerman dan Amerika

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [08/06] - 09.26 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Ludwig Beilschmidt as German  
> Alfred F. Jones as America

Ludwig menatap ke arah jendela yang tidak terhalang apa-apa— cahayanya masuk, tepat mengenai dahinya, menimbulkan rasa terik dan sengatan tersendiri pada matanya yang sudah perih akhir-akhir ini. Masih jam dua belas siang waktu itu. Namun suara ketukan palu yang beradu pada dinding beton masih mewarnai suasana yang sampai terdengar ke dalam rumahnya.

_Apa yang dilakukan Gilbert?_

Ludwig mengawang. Secara mental, dia kacau. Bukan karena dia dipenjara. Ada banyak alasan. Terutama semenjak dibangunnya dinding penghalang antara wilayahnya dengan wilayah Gilbert; Berlin Barat dan Timur, memblokadenya dari luar agar tak ada yang berani keluar masuk wilayah Jerman yang dikuasai Amerika dan antek-anteknya tanpa ampun— ide dari Soviet sendiri yang sepertinya ‘iri’ karena kebanyakan warganya yang memihak untuk jadi bagian Jerman Barat. Wilayahnya dibagi-bagi kekuasaan. Tebusan atas apa yang diperbuatnya sebelum ini; bayaran atas kehendaknya memaksakan jalan pikir. Akibat dari idealismenya yang mengatakan— mereka **_harus_** memusnahkan Yahudi.

Alfred melempar sebuah koran pagi depan mejanya, membuat si mata biru Jerman menolehkan kepala. Cukup judul depan sampul koran yang menarik minatnya pagi itu— tangannya tetap enggan untuk menyentuh apalagi otaknya menolak untuk membaca. Dia diam. Alfred menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya.

“Kau baca itu? _Mauerspechte_. Mereka bergerak cepat menghancurkan tembok.”

Perkataan yang memecah keheningkan itu bergulir satu kali; Alfred menyilangkan kaki dan duduk bersandar seenak hati. Dia raih gelas berisi birnya. Bekas Ludwig; belum tersentuh karena yang bersangkutan bilang dia sedang enggan meminumnya. Entah apa yang ada di otak Ludwig hari ini. Dari pagi hingga siang, dia tidak menunjukkan respon apapun terhadap apa yang Alfred lakukan.

“Tahan saja sampai tembok itu hancur total,” Alfred meringis, “dan kau akan segera bertemu kakak tersayangmu itu.”

 _Idealisme_. Ludwig membencinya. Kenapa hanya karena beranggapan Gilbert akan berpaling; Soviet— Rusia sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini?

Ludwig menutup wajah. Gara-gara siapa. Gara-gara siapa semua ini terjadi? Karena kesalahannya? Karena Soviet dan sekutu-sekutunya— karena Amerika? Dia dan Gilbert sama-sama ditahan. Dalam dua kekuatan yang berbeda. Gilbert diperkenalkan dengan komunisme; memaksanya menjadi bagian dari negara merah. Sementara dirinya— apa? Bebas? Sama sekali tidak. Bukan keinginannya semua berakhir seperti ini. Ludwig pikir— dengan memperjuangkan sesuatu di awal, sama saja dengan melahirkan kedamaian di akhir. Pemimpinnya bersumpah. Tentang alasan mereka memusnahkan suatu bangsa, yang telah terlihat sisi buruknya. Alasan mereka sampai—

Biasanya, Ludwig akan bersikap tenang dan mengabaikan omong kosong Alfred. Namun baru kali itu Ludwig benar-benar menunjukkan reaksi di luar dugaan dan Alfred tersenyum puas— Ludwig; dalam beberapa tarikan napas menarik bajunya hingga terangkat.

“Apa yang kau ketahui tentangku?”

Alfred tertawa, menggenggam tangan Ludwig yang mencengkram kerahnya. Ada sedikit rasa takut disertai kekhawatiran jika Ludwig sampai menghancurkan wajahnya; sementara dengan langkah pelan pria Amerika itu hanya mengumbar senyum kemudian melangkah mundur saat Ludwig melepaskan genggamannya.

“Aku suka kegigihan kakakmu,” Alfred merapikan pakaian, menopang tangan pada pinggang, masih tidak menghilangkan senyum menyebalkannya. “Dia yang memaksa tembok itu hancur dan … seharusnya dia tahu soal resikonya yang akan ‘menghilang’ setelah ini.”

Ludwig tidak mengerti. Soal Alfred yang mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa Gilbert akan mati— dan soal apa yang terjadi ke ketika perkataan Alfred akhirnya terbukti.


End file.
